04
by Dorianimeyaoilover
Summary: What if there was another Crusnik? A third brother. What if Light was made human temporarily with memories sealed? Then they came back. Including a memory that will always cause him pain and regret. I do not Own Trinity Blood or Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this was in the crossover section. But I moved it to here to see if I will get more reviews. DON'T FLAME. Don't like, don't read. But you can give me pointers on what you think I need work on. And don't forget some encouragement ones too! :)**

**Alright hear it is!**

Blood fell on the concrete as Light Yagami ran with multiple gunshot wounds on his body. He failed! The God of the new world failed! Now here he is running for his life bleeding like a mortal!

Next thing he knows he stumbles in this warehouse outside the city. He had to be alone. Had to get away from the people pursuing him. He had to or else the utopia he dreams for will not happen.

He collapses on the stairs of the warehouse. His wounds feeling numb and his head dizzy. It doesn't take a genius to know he was at his end. As he looked down straight ahead he noticed a figure.

Ryuuzaki.

He must have been hallucinating. Ryuuzaki or L to be precise was dead. He killed him years ago. Yet here his image was standing there. Though you couldn't see his eyes, Light knew that he was staring at him as he is dying. Probably wanting to see his greatest challenge die in defeat. But some part of him feels sadness, even if it doesn't show it, coming from the illusion. Like he is watching a close friend die.

' Ridiculous' Light thought with a faint smirk. ' We had no friendship, just a cat and mouse game.'

Suddenly there was a horrible pain in his heart.

A heart attack.

'Ryuuk' Light realized. ' He wrote my name in the Death Note. It is actually over.' His sight slowly going black. He was losing concienceness that he was never going to wake up from. He closed his eyes and took a final breath before all air left his body. The sun shining through a window of the deceased boy.

Until his eyes shot open.

**The first chapter! Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was excruciating.

His wounds were healing so fast it was insane! The bullets that were embedded in his body were popping out as if they were being pushed.

The real pain, however was his head. It felt like it was exploding over and over, as endless memories were coming in. 900 years of memories to be exact. It was horrible!

If he didn't know any better he would say God was torturing him for all the mayhem he caused.

No, Something else was going on. Something bigger.

These memories, they were terrible. So much pain and chaos. Had he been in a war? Ugh! He couldn't think. The simplest thought hurt!

For what seemed like hours. Of course hours could have passed, it stopped. For that Light was grateful.

He hadn't realized he had sat up. His wounds were now completely healed. He also noted that the blood was very uncomfortable and sticky on his back and butt.

Then he grew shocked at what he remembered.

Crusnik.

A vampire that drinks blood of other vampires. That's what he is. An experiment created 900 years ago along with his siblings. They were created as aces to put an end to Armageddon. The war between Terran and Methuselah. Then there was _that _memory. The one he will always remember. The one that causes him so much regret and pain. The one that keeps his head right and remind him of the horrible power he has.

God? That's what he thought himself as when he was human? He expected better from himself. Though he shouldn't be surprised. Humans are easily corrupted and manipulated. But still he thought he would have been better.

Then he thought about Kira. All the people he killed while being him. Though he wasn't conscious of it he is still responsible. So that's another thousands of deaths to add to in his life. His _long _life.

He now thought about Abel. His brother. How was he doing? Has he got in any trouble while he was gone? Probably. He really needed to get back. Besides the police are looking for him.

With that thought said and done. He did what he hasn't done in a long time.

"Nanomachine. Crusnik 04. Limitation at 40%. Acknowledged. Light's eyes turned red, his hair starting to stand and a pair of white wings came out of his back.

He opened his wings and flew into the air. It was nightime right now so if he stayed high enough he wouldn't be seen.

"Abel. You better not have done anything stupid while I was gone."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oops. Sorry."

"...Its okay."

Another man had bumped into him on the train. How he hated public transportation. Too many people in one small area, standing there for hours. Having to deal with the noise and the space issues he has.

He would have flew but that would only cause panic, and a big news report about a flying demon in the sky.

That would have been fun.

Luckily he managed to get some pretty far distance from Tokyo before the sun rose. Now he is on a train heading to Rome, and the car was very crowded. He was not happy. He needed his space darn it. He hated being in contact with so many people.

Sure, he devoted his life to protect the Terran. But that doesn't mean he wanted to be crowded in with them. He never was into dealing with a large amount of people. In all his 900 years of living he only hung around with his siblings. Since they didn't grow old and die so quickly.

'I need to find a car that doesn't have so many people in it or I will explode.' Light thought as he moved around the people with grace.

But every train car seemed to have too many people for his liking.

'Well that's just great.' Light lamented as he came toward the last car on the train.

"Please God, help me out." Light said aloud.

He came to the door and opened it. The Crusnik didn't expect to be hit with strong wind and papers that were flying everywhere.

'What on earth?' Light thought shocked. The wind stopped when he heard a window close. Then a very familiar goofy voice was heard.

"So sorry. I wanted to feel the night air. You alright? Tres, Esther?"

"I'm alright. I think." A girl with red hair, who he believed is Esther said as she got some papers and a drink that spilled on her face off. "Wind so strong and he opens a window?" She seemed to say to herself.

"Positive Father Nightroad. But I would not advise opening the windows of a moving vehicle." Tres said in his usual deep monotone voice. "Possible damage to the interior of the vehicle and loss of light weight objects also injury and/or death due to flying objects."

Tres hasn't changed much since Light last saw him. Still tall and muscular. Brown hair with a light tan to his skin and in his usual priest attire.

He should probably make himself known.

"I see you have not changed since I last saw you, Abel." he said gathering everyone's attention. "Its just like you to open the window of a train."

Esther's and Father Nightroad's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Dietrich/Light?!" exclaimed both in perfect unison. Then looked at each other. "Light/Dietrich?" they questioned themselves.

Father Nightroad then cleared his throat. "Sorry for the confusion, Miss Esther. But this is not Dietrich."

"Hes not?" Esther questioned. He certainly looks like him. But she noticed if she looked more closely there was some differences in his features."

"Positive." Tres spoke this time. "This is Father Nightlord."

"Yep!" Abel said enthusiastic. "He is my brother!"

"What?!"

Light can see why she was shocked. Everyone reacts the same way when they are told that. Since they didn't look anything alike.

But who was this Dietrich person? Apparently he must look very similar to him for her to be that confused.

Before anything else was said the door opened again and a small blur ran in and hit Tres in the back. Everyone looked to see what it was.

There on the floor was a boy who looked about ten with a bump on his head.

"W-what?" The boy seemed confused. "I was sure that I opened the door. So where did this iron wall come from?"

Well Tres is a robot so it is bound to be painful. So Light sympathized with him.

Suddenly the kid fainted. "This too shall pass."

Aahhh!

"Are you alright?!"

-04-

"Whoa! You guys have guns?!"

The boy finally woke up and immediately zeroed in on the guns on Tres's belt.

"Are you guys bounty hunters?"

"Negative. We are traveling priests."

"Seriously?! Wow!"

You could tell he wasn't listening.

"Tres with a little kid? Must get a photo." Abel had his phone out to take a picture.

"I think the important thing to do is to find out what he is doing here." Light said to him.

"Oh. Yes, we should." Abel knelt down to the kid. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm running away."

"What?!" Esther and Abel exclaimed. "A stow away?!"

Light raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Just hide me okay?"

"You are certainly interesting." Light said "So what is your name?"

"Etoile. It means 'star', mademoiselle." Etoile smiled, looking at Esther.

"Oh?"

"Oh. I get it. You guys are protecting the princess!"

"Huh?!" Esther looked taken back at those words.

"Yeah. My dad always said protect the dame." Etoile explained. "Which is why dudes like you are my hero!" looking at Tres in awe.

"Yes!" Abel said joining in. "That's why I like you Tres! So brave and heroic."

"Abel." Light said "Don't encourage him."

'Dudes' Esther wondered.

Suddenly Light felt a presence somewhere outside. Tres noticed it too.

"Movement detected."

"Tres?"

"Dude?"

***CRASH***

A person, or rather a Methuselah, crashed through the window sending glass flying.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Vatican." The Methuselah said with a smile on his face. He wore glasses so you couldn't see his eyes. He also had a long coat on along with a pair of boots that looked like sports sneakers at the bottom. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I haven't killed anyone yet. If I do my job on a train this crowded, innocent people would die. Like that kid."

'Tell me about it' Light thought as he remembered how crowded it was. 'Job?'

"Hey! I'm not the one getting hurt!" Etoile decide to but in. "Vampire or not you hit a girl in the face!"

When the man busted in a piece of glass cut Esther on the cheek.

"My, what a mouth on you." commented the spiky haired Methuselah. Suddenly he was in front of the boy grasping his face and lifting him in the air.

"So innocent, so naive. I love it." he said.

"I won't beg!" Etoile said bravely, glaring even though he he was being held so viciously.

"So proud to. Why don't you die pure, child? Silent?"

That was when Light decided to intervene. With the famous step and punch in the face. Though his punches were harder than when he fought with Ryuuzaki, due to his new development.

Etoile was awestruck.

"Don't move." Abel and Tres said in unison with their guns aimed at the man's head. "At this range we won't hit anybody but you."

"Miss Esther." Father Nightroad said with his eyes still on the Methuselah. "Will you tend to the other passengers and keep them calm?"

"Right!" Esther exclaimed. "Leave it to me, Father."

She ran off dragging Etoile by the hand.

"You misunderstand." The Spiky haired Methuselah decide to make a move and kicked their guns away.

"Then why are you here?" Abel said looking confused.

"For you, Vatican." The man crooked his finger. "Join me outside pretty please?"

With that he jumped out. With Abel, Tres, and Light following.

"Now, Which one of you killed Gyula Kadar?" The man asked when they got to him. Abel looked surprised while Light was confused on who this was.

Abel threw his glasses at Tres, who caught them without looking. "Your going to use that?" Tres asked.

"Sure." Abel said with a pained smile. "You didn't kill Gyula and I didn't either technically."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Abel?" Light spoke this time

"Yes."

"Fine. But your going to fill me in when your done."

Abel needed to hurry and finish this too. Before the train gets to far away.

-04-

Etoile busted in the car where Tres and Light were watching the fight.

"Dude! Esther got all the passengers to the dining car." He said while running up to Tres grabbing onto his clothes. "I'm not worthy for her."

Light looked amused. It seemed he had a crush on Esther. Tres apparently didn't pick up on it. He said some encouraging words to the kid about how brave he was. Much to Etoile's delight. Then the kid noticed something.

"Hey, where is the glasses man?" Etoile ran up to the window. "Is he actually outside?"

"Not glasses man." Tres said. "Crusnik"

The boy looked shocked at seeing Abel in his Crusnik form. Abel looked over at him and made a 'shush' gesture.

'How cliche, Abel' Light thought with a roll of his eyes. But there some fondness in his eyes.

-04-

"Was he your friend?"

"No, but he was kind to me." The Methuselah said as his arm became that of a tiger but more deadlier. "Live human blood makes me ill. He cared for me when I was about to die of thirst."

With that he lunged slashing at Abel, who dodged before swinging his scythe. "Those red eyes. I see. A perfect demon."

"If you wish to slay me for honors sake." Abel said. "Please refrain. I am not worthy of killing."

The man kicked the priest's feet from under him. Before sitting on him. "Sorry about calling you a demon." he said in an actual sincere tone. "People call me that to."

He raise his tiger clawed arm to bring down on him. "You...you didn't call me a monster. That's nice."

Abel was quick to angle his body and slice the man's legs off completely. Not that it was fatal to him.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't know." Abel answered, turning back to normal. "Maybe because I didn't want to kill another person."

"You aren't the one who killed him are you?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing." The Methuselah took off his glasses. "A person huh? That's nice." With that said he slit his throat with the sharp edge of his glasses. "Take care, Father. Your life is a tough road."

With that it was over.

-04-

"Ow...ouch" Esther muttered looking at her scraped knee. She just had to jump off the car to join the others. It was just the journey would be meaningless without those two and now also the new member. Father Nightroad's brother? He seemed interesting.

"By the way, Father Tres?" she spoke "Why did you get off the train car?"

"To deliver this to Father Nightroad." Tres said as he held up the glasses. "His vision is .0001 without them."

"Blind?!"

"Yeah." Light spoke. "I remember all the times he lost his glasses. He really is helpless without them."

"It's not my fault I can't see!"

Speak of the devil he shall appear.

"F-Father Nightroad?" Esther looked shocked at how different he looked.

"Damage report, Father Nightroad."

"I'm fine. But the thing is." Abel looked down. "The car with our luggage inside went up in flames."

"That is quite a string of misfortune." Abel and Esther looked distraught.

'Its a good thing I didn't bring anything with me.' Light thought relieved.

"From transmission orders. Tres spoke. "Should anything happen in train expenses...return on foot."

Stunned silence.

Esther dropped to her knees. "Not again. Where are we?"

"Well, Miss Esther...Ahhh! The receipts turned to ash!" Abel cried. "Maybe the can be re-issued?"

"Negative"

"They can't?!"

'Yep' Light thought 'Nothing has changed at all.' He smiled. 'Things will always be interesting.'

**End. Finally! 7 pages long! Sorry there is a bit of a malfunction going on I'm trying to fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A dark forest was in front of them.

"So." Esther started. "This is a short cut?" She looked really creeped out at the scenery in front of her.

"Positive."

"Hee hee." Abel put a hand to his mouth, not at all disturbed at the forest in front of them. "It's romantic isn't it? Just for the little bears."

"Abel, One I don't see anything romantic about this forest, and two bears are not really little." Light said. "I thought you learned that."

"It wasn't my fault, it was so cute!"

"Yeah the cub was cute." Light smiled. "I also loved how the mom treated you when she saw you with it."

"That momma was so mean!"

"They tend to act that way when you mess with the cubs."

"It felt like my face scraped off when I skidded on the rocks after she pawed me!" Abel shuddered at the memory. "You didn't even help me!"

"I helped you eventually."

"After 10 minutes!"

"I said eventually. Besides it was funny."

"Your so cruel!"

Tres just ignored the banter going on. "With this short cut, it would save us 45 minutes."

Esther looked at Tres, then the forest with her big blue eyes.

'I should have stayed on the train.' She thought, feeling a little regret about coming along with them. Only because of the forest in front of her. With it's ominous presence. But still she still wanted to travel with them. So she will stick through it.

Light seemed to sense her unease. So he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Esther." he said soothingly. "It may look bad but you have us here, and we won't let anything happen to you."

Esther actually felt comforted by that. Because she actually believed they would not let anything happen to her. She saw what they can do and what kind of people they are. She was going to fine.

"Yes, Miss Esther!" Abel decided to pitch in. "Besides with Tres's navigation we can't get lost!"

-04-

*an hour later *

"I think we been here already." Esther said hugging a tree, looking behind her. 'Bizarre' she thought.

Tres looked ahead of the group, emotionless. "Mission failed."

'It's a slug' Abel layed in a fetal position with a rumbling stomach, staring at a slug that was passing by.

Light was nudging him with his foot to make sure he was still alive.

"Something is interfering with my navigation." Tres said.

"What?!" Abel said shocked. How are they going to get out?

"It's like being in the Bermuda Triangle." Light noted. Except they were on land. He was strangely calm. Probably the fact that he and Abel would always get lost in the years they traveled.

"Well I guess we should set up a fire since we aren't going anywhere." Abel said in a care free voice.

-04-

Light, Abel, and Esther sat around the fire that was made.

"There." Abel says. "It's all nice and cozy." He put his hands in front of the fire with a cute smile on his face.

"Yeah it's just like old times when we were lost." Light said. He couldn't help but smile at the memories. They may have had a rough time during Armageddon. But after all the grief it actually got enjoyable. Mostly because they actually got to pretend they were brothers that were just traveling. Not test tube babies made to put an end to Armageddon. It also helped him forget that memory, only for a bit. He's not going to forget completely.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it." Esther said "How long have you two traveled together?" She figured this would be a good opportunity to learn a bit more about the newest member.

"Hmm. How long?" Light asked. Trying to think of a good answer. "About 7 years. Then I had to leave

for a bit for a mission."

"Mission? So you just got back."

"That is correct."

"I wonder what missions I will get when I become a full blown sister."

"I'm not sure. You will have to see."

Abel butted in. "It also depends how the boss feels about you also." he paused. "My boss is super scary!" It seems like he just remembered that.

"I see." Esther said her face faulting. "By the way where is Father Tres?"

"Oh he is scouting the perimeter." Abel said.

"I'm only in the way with you and him aren't I?"

"Wha?! Me and Tres aren't like that!"

"That's not what I mean!"

*Smack*

"Ow! Why did you do that, Light?"

"For that stupid comment. Get your head out of the gutter."

"I just misunderstood!"

"How do you misunderstand that"

"I don't know I just did!"

"You really are hopeless. That's why I get anxious when your out of my sight." Light put a hand to his head.

"Light! You do care!"

"Shut up!"

The banter was interrupted when vines suddenly came out and snagged Esther and started taking her away.

That snapped them out of it. 'A tree vine?' They thought together.

Light was about to jump up and cut the vines to free her. But some gunshots did the job for him. With the vines no longer holding her she began falling.

Abel covered his face, not wanting to look.

'This is going to hurt.' Esther thought as she fell. But someone caught her when she looked it was Father Tres.

"Damage report, Sister Esther." Tres said. He never really asks questions. "Enemy entity identified."

"Is it a vampire?" Abel asked. With a serious face.

"Positive. However... There is no signs of life."

"What?" Light asked shocked. "You mean like a ghost?" He hasn't experienced this before.

_Ding_

Both Light and Abel lifted their heads.

"What is it, Father Nightroad? Father Nightlord?" Tres asked

"Did you hear that bell?" Light asked.

"Bells? I am not picking up any noise of a bell."

"You aren't?" Abel asked. "It ringed loud and clear."

_You shall not pass._

"Now there is a voice" Light said. Abel looked at his brother. "It seems we are the only ones that are hearing it." he said.

"What is it you are hearing?" Tres asked.

_You shall not pass. _

"A female voice coming from the top of a tree." Abel confirmed. "It seems like she came out of a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale?" Esther asked

"I said 'seems' like it, Miss Esther."

_You shall not pass. You shall not leave. Those who defile The Forest of Promise. Especially Terran._

Vines warped into sharp drill like spears ready to pierce through them. One headed straight for Esther. She would have been pierced through if Tres hadn't blocked it with his arm. Oil-blood spurted out of the hole in his arm. It looked like if another blow got his arm it would fall off.

"Retreat to a secure location, Sister Esther." Tres turned to Abel and Light. "Find the main source. The odds are not in our favor."

"Understood." Light said.

Abel smiled and nodded. "After all isn't your orders 'Return to Rome Immediately'?"

"Positive."

"Then we will hurry."

With that they took off. As they went they heard the voice again.

_This is...the forest of promise. Those who defile it..._

"Shall not leave." Abel finished.

"Where in the world are you taking us?" Light asked as they ventured deeper in the forest.

_Where? This is the forest of promise. Where I await him._

"Light, in contemplation wasn't there just a tree here 500 years ago?"

"Yes before it was a forest there was only a small tree on a hill. That was 500 years ago." Light confirmed. "How time passes."

_Yes...though I wait...and wait..he does not come._

Light reached an opening with Abel behind him. Where a huge tree covered with vines stood before them.

_He planted me here. My love. Terran? Methuselah? I have forgotten._

Then a young woman with blonde hair past her feet and a simple white dress with vines curled around her appeared in front of them.

_You two. The ones that can see me. Are one of you my love?_

She got closer and peered at them with her big eye that wasn't covered by her hair.

_You are not, are you?_

Next thing they knew, vines wrapped around them. 'When did she do this'? Abel thought.

'I was careless.' Light thought as he struggled a bit to test it's strength.

The strange woman got closer to Abel and got near his neck. That's when Light saw the fangs in her mouth.

_I cried and cried for him._

Blood went everywhere from Light and Abel.

-04-

Meanwhile Tres was fighting the vines that were attacking. While Esther was taking cover in some bushes.

'I feel so useless' she lamented. 'If only there was something I could do.'

She noticed then that the vines surrounded Father Tres and captured him.

'Nows my chance to prove myself' she ran towards a fallen gun and grabbed it. 'I refuse to sit around and do nothing!' She shot a barrage of bullets, hitting the vines until the Father was free.

"Sister Esther Blanchett." Tres started. Which made Esther nervous.

'Why my full name?' She wondered.

"You shot me." he said bluntly. Pointing to the left side of his stomach where the gunshot was.

"Gyahh! I'm so sorry, Father Tres!" Holding a hand to her mouth. She tries to help and she shoots her comrade. She couldn't believe this!

"No need to apologize."

"But doesn't it hurt?!" She asked. Still shocked that she didn't notice the vines behind her about to wrap in her hair.

"Negative." He put his hand on the side of her head. Causing her to blush. "I am a machine." His hand seemed like it unhinged and shot a blast from his arm like a gun annihilating the vines. Stunning Esther and singed her hair on the side of her head.

A gun was tossed to her. "We need to keep fighting. Cover me."

"Ah! Yes!"

-04-

"The sap in the vines, it is Methuselah blood."

Both men were free and in their Crusnik forms.

Abel was holding the woman close. So close that it looked like they were kissing. "You suffered so much. To think you have changed your physical nature and turned yourself and turned into a tree."

Light decided to speak. "You must move on. You can choose not to wait."

The woman looked at both of them, she started to remember the promise of her love.

"_I have to leave for the war." a man said to a girl. They stood by a lone tree on a hill. "Please wait for me here my love. Nothing will keep me away from you"_

The girl got a look of peace as she smiled and her eye closing.

_Thank you._

Instead of the woman they saw. They had their own vision.

Abel saw a beautiful woman with long red hair. While Light saw an equally beautiful woman with long, curly black hair.

_Abel/Light_

Light slashed the tree down with his weapon. A sword, red like Abel's scythe, with a smaller sword below the bigger blade, with barb wire at the end that wraps around his arm to the shoulder.

"Why did she thank me?" Abel wondered. "I don't deserve that praise!"

"I feel the same way, Abel." Light said with a sad smile. "I can't let go of what I did centuries ago. Just like how you can't let go of your sin either."

"But what you did wasn't your fault. It was _his._"

"But I will always blame myself since I caused it still." Light said. He looked Abel in the eye. "Besides I can say the same for you."

Abel looked away. "I am still a sinner, though."

Light smiled sympathetically at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand. We are in this together."

-04-

Esther dropped to her knees. "I can't go on anymore." she rasped

"There is no need." Tres said looking at her from over his shoulder. "It is over."

"By the way, Sister Esther" he added. "You might want to take some marksmanship classes when in Rome." Esther dropped her head. "However, you show great promise. When you jumped in it showed you reliable."

"I see. So Father Nightroad and Father Nightlord did it?"

"Yes we did."

Speak of the devil. The brothers came into view.

"Miss Esther, I have a task for you. Can you mend this?" Abel held up the front of his shirt that had a big rip in it.

"Uh sure."

Abel suddenly fell in her arms. "W-wha? Father? What's wrong?"

"I-It's j-just that...i-i-it w-w-was a g-g-ghost." He stuttered with a white face and teeth chattering. "It just o-o-occurred t-t-to m-me. Also it's cold."

Light sweat dropped.

"Alright I will hold you until you feel better." Esther said putting his head in her lap.

"Miss Esther, You're like the team manager!"

"I shall scout the perimeter and look for an exit" Tres said. Light forgot he was there, he was just so silent.

"Oh wait, Father Tres. I'll go to." Esther said as she got up. "Father, I left a thread and needle for you."

"Wait so this by myself? Hey this thread is white! Light could you perhaps?"

"You know I can't sew!"

**Miss me? Well another chapter done. Hope you like the brother bond they have. Let me know what you think. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So far I only have 1 review. :( I'm not going to stop the story because of it. I just want to know what people think of it. If anybody loves or likes it. So let me know? Please?**

"But, Light. She just wanted me to come inside!"

"Abel. I'm pretty sure you know what she really wanted." Light said as he dragged him away by the collar from the prostitute. "You can catch a disease!"

After they got out of the forest they came to this town. It was prosperous, but it was full of thugs, and much to Light's chagrin, prostitutes. They were here for only 10 minutes and it was like he needed a bat to beat them away. He also already punched a man out because he was trying to get some money. Apparently pretty boys can't fight. Well he showed him, and the evidence layed in the middle of the street out cold.

"Come on. Don't be such a downer, Light." Abel said cheerfully. "We finally get a chance to get food and an actual bed!" He skipped ahead whistling a happy tune.

"Although it is nice. I would like to be able to sleep in a town where I don't need to sleep with an eye open."

"But you just punched out a guy no problem." Abel countered. "I know my brother. So I know there is nothing you can't handle!"

"It's nice to know highly you think of me."

Tres suddenly decided to give some information.

"A problem has occurred." Tres monotoned. "Sister Esther is missing."

They whipped their heads to where she was supposed to be. She was gone.

"How did I not notice that?" Light cursed. He was losing his touch.

Abel was no better. "Ehh?! Right from under our noses! Esther-sann?!" He rounded on Light "You have gone rusty! Talk about letting yourself g-." He didn't get to finish with Light's fist hitting his face.

"We will split up and find her." Light said. "Tres. Drag that unconscious heap and search to the left of town. I will go right."

"Positive. Orders acknowledged." With that Tres dragged an unconscious Abel and left.

Light headed off in the opposite direction.

'That girl can cause trouble. Let's hope we find her before something bad happens.'

-04-

'God this town is a maze.' Light thought as he went through another alley. It's probably been 30 minutes now, and no sign of the girl. Suddenly something grabbed his attention.

Vampires.

Four of them. Rather punk looking were surrounding a girl that looked around 11 years old. She had shoulder length brown hair with big blue eyes filled with innocence and tears.

'Are you serious?' Light thought incredulously. 'Vampires terrorizing a girl that has done nothing wrong!' Light's blood boiled at this. He wasn't going to allow this. Not at all!

Light dashed like a bullet towards them just as one of the vampires dove at the girl. But Light got him first with a hard kick to the back.

The vampire gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He flew straight into a brick wall so hard that it cracked. With only the thought of 'what happened?' before he passed out.

"What the?!" The others were shocked. Where did this Terran come from? How did he take out one of them so quickly? They rounded on him. He was handsome for a Terran. With his light brown hair that was nice and groomed. With brown eyes with a hint of red and bronze in them. He was in slacks and a maroon shirt. But what got their attention was the rosary he had on and the glare they were being given.

A vampire with a strange tattoo on his face sneered. "I see. A Vatican dog."

Light's glare deepened. The vampire's always refer the Vatican agents as 'dogs'. He should be used to it. But it still grated his nerves being called that. He mentally shook his head. There was more pressing matters to attend to.

"Going to kill an innocent little girl?" Light said. "I didn't think you vampires were so low."

A spiky haired vampire laughed.

"We were just going to have some fun with her." The vamp smirked. "Besides. She should have more common sense than to come out at this time of night."

"How disgusting." Light hissed. "If you think I'm going to allow this. Think again!"

They laughed.

"More fun for us." The vampires seemed really confident. What could one measly Terran do? "Don't expect your friends to save you. Boss is taking care of them as we speak."

Now it was Light's turn to laugh. "I have no need to worry. If I were you I would worry about your boss."

The little girl didn't know what to think. The man seemed to believe he could beat these monsters. But they are really strong. He hoped he would save her. She shouldn't have left her mommy.

The vampires all lunged at Light, who just stood there calmly. He seemed to dodge the attacks with practically no effort and with such grace. If the vamps didn't no any better they would say he has been doing this for hundreds of years.

"Is this all you got?" Light challenged. "Well now it's my turn."

With the same grace he attacked.

-04-

"Well that's over." Light rolled his shoulder. Looking behind him at the vampires that were stacked pitifully on top of each other. He didn't want to be really gory in front of the kid. So he didn't use any weapons, only his hands and feet.

Light directed his attention to the little girl. He knelt in front of her and spoke softly. He hasn't forgotten how deal with people.

"Are you alright?" Light asked. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl shook her head. She couldn't believe it. This man took out those mean vampires without so much as a drop of sweat! He was her Knight in Shining Armor.

"So, what's a sweet little girl like you doing wandering at this time of night?"

She answered Light softly. "I just wanted to look around. Mommy said I shouldn't go anywhere at this time of night. But I didn't listen." She started to tear up.

The Crusnik was quick to reassure her.

"It's okay. I'm going to take you home to your mommy." he said looking at her with soft eyes. "You weren't hurt and that is what matters."

The girl sniffled and nodded.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Light"

"...Shiori"

"Well, Shiori. Why don't I take you home." Light said holding out his hand. "Your mom is probably worried sick."

"Okay." Shiori took his hand and they started walking.

They made it to the main street when Shiori decided to speak.

"By the way thank you for saving me." She said in a cute voice, looking up at Light.

Light smiled. "It was my pleasure. I couldn't let those mean people hurt you."

"My daddy said that vampires are monsters." She said looking down then peering up at him. "Do you think that's true?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Light pretended to think. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Shiori scrunched her nose. "There are bad people as well as good ones...I kinda think it's the same with vampires. But I keep seeing only bad ones." She looked really confused about it.

Light stopped and knelt down again.

"You know what, Shiori?" He said. "You are right. I'm happy you see it that way." Light seemed genuine about that. "I know that it seems like there are only evil vampires but there are good ones. I have met a few of them."

Shiori's eyes widened. "Really? So I'm not wrong?" She asked excitedly.

Light beamed. "You are absolutely right. So don't give up hope."

"I won't." she vowed with a determined look. "Because if there is no hope there is no reason to live."

It's been a long time since Light had seen a kid like her. It always makes his heart swell with happiness when he sees this. Though he won't admit it.

A couple of minutes later they made it to Shiori's house. True to Light's expectation her mother rushed out with worry and relief that only a mother can have. After her mom thanked him profusely and a hug from Shiori. Light was on his way to meet up with Abel and company.

-04-

When Light found everyone he noticed that another person that was sitting on a motorcycle with Esther in his lap with them. He looked familiar. Then it hit him.

"Father Leon?"

The man, now known as Leon turned.

"Well, well if it isn't Light. I see your back from your mission."

"I see you are out of prison."

"Hah, yeah. But only for a bit. The boss wanted me here as backup so nothing ends up happening here."

Abel spoke up.

"I see." he grinned. "But Father Garcia? Is it necessary to molest every girl you meet?"

That earned him a kick to the head.

Father Tres decided to speak this time.

"It is all true. Though the incident with the train was an accident. The forest and this town were apart of orders."

Stunned Silence.

"What?!" Abel grabbed Tres's collar. "You mean I was left out? Ostracized?!"

"Your words hold no meaning, my lord."

"You idiot!" Abel didn't seem bothered when Tres pulled out his guns and had it at his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." His arms flailing.

"Does not compute."

"Hey come on, cut it out!" Light tried to intervene. "This is getting us no where."

"But Light! We were left out!"

Light was about to reply when Father Garcia hugged Esther so tight it looked like she was going to break her back. Then everything started up again.

What just happened?

-04-

"Well. I'm off." The motorcycle revved as Leon prepared to leave.

He held his hand to Abel. "Good to see you, huh?"

Abel smiled and reached to take his hand. Alarms went off in Light's head.

"Wait, Abel!"

Too late. That kick looked like it hurt.

Leon whispered something to Abel then threw him with the words "She promised me a date!"

He turned to Esther and winked. "One that will last to dawn. Hasta lavista, Senorita!" With that he drove off.

Abel's and Light's eyes widened.

Abel turned to her in horror. "To dawn?" he said "Miss Esther how indecent!"

Esther sputtered. "You got it all wrong!"

"Your selling your body!"

"I'm not!"

What just happened?

**End. Computers fixed!**


	6. Chapter 6

"BLARGH!"

Light grimaced outside of the bathroom where his brother was currently puking, clinging to the toilet for dear life. 'I knew this would happen the minute I heard we were getting on a cruise ship.' Light thought with a resigned sigh. "This is a stupid question. But how are you holding up, Abel?"

"Ugh... It won't stop. This is how my end shall be." Abel said going into his usual dramatic moment. "I will continue puking till my insides come out from the force!"

"Calm down. It's impossible to puke out your organs."

"Maybe I'm pregnant."

"Now that's just stupid. You have always had seasickness. Which is why I wanted you to take that medicine." Light got an irritated face. "So you would not end up where you are now. Puking your guts out and me having to watch over you!" He always has to be the mother hen. He hates being the mother hen.

"But medicine tastes bad! If it tasted better I would take it."

His brother may be 900 years old. Like himself. But he still behaves like a little kid. "Not everything can taste good. If they could make better tasting medicine they would."

His brother was about to respond, but leaned over and puked in the toilet again. Light counts that as a blessing in disguise. Now was a good time too change the subject. "So... How have things been without me, Abel?" He kind of felt stupid asking that but he had nothing else.

"Hmm?" Abel lifted his head. Already wiping his mouth. "Honestly, brother? It's been a little lonely." he confessed. "After all we pretty much always been together." He cleared his throat rising from the toilet. "What about you? How was being human like for you?" Abel asked looking curious.

Light stiffened a little, but hid it with a shrug. He didn't want to talk about how he got manipulated by a notebook that kills.

"It wasn't bad. I didn't have memories to compare it with. But I had a loving family, very intelligent, and a pretty nice home." Abel grinned at him and nudged him.

"And what about the ladies? My brother has always been handsome!" Light sighed at that. Though it was true.

"Yes. It was pretty troublesome but the girls were always hitting on me."

"I'm so jealous!" Abel literally shouted. Which caused the brunette too cover his mouth. With an irritated expression. "You never could keep your voice down. Which will get you killed one day."

"No, I won't! I made it this far. Besides you are also here to have my back!"

Light couldn't help but smile a little at the trust his brother had in him. It was nice. He could only hope he didn't do something to break it.

-04-

When everything was said and done. The siblings walked around the ship, looking where the others were. They caught sight of the nun and headed over. "Miss Esther!" Father Nightroad waved his arm and started running over. Suddenly he came to a halt. Light looked at him questionably. The silver haired man looked shocked. He looked over and noticed there was a man with the nun. That was dressed like...Sherlock Holmes? Light only knew one person that dressed like that.

"Ve-" Abel started. Causing Esther to look warily at the man next to her thinking the worse. "Very nice to see you, Professor!" Abel finished. Eyes bugging out, Esther deflated with relief. Light felt a little sympathy at this. The Professor just smiled.

"Very nice to see you, Father Nightroad." He turned to Light and his smile widened. "Light! It's good to see you again after so long!" Light smiled back at the inventor. "Nice to see you too, Professor. I have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"Ah yes. How about we take this to the dining hall?" Abel beamed like child on Christmas at the suggestion. "Yes food!"

-04-

Every person on board was in the dining hall for their dinner and the show that was about to start. The group sat at one of the tables and having an interesting conversation.

"What a ghost on the ship?!" Abel, who was eating away at the fancy food in front of them asked in shock. The Professor waved his hand.

"I wouldn't say a ghost. But there have been mysterious disappearances in this area of the ocean. Which our theory is probably the work of a mermaid or siren if you prefer."

"A siren?" Light asked. "A mermaid that uses their voice to lure sailors to their doom?" Light never thought he would possibly encounter a siren. Didn't know they existed. But seeing as their were Crusniks, vampires, and a notebook that kills he shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes! Correct, Light!" The Professor said proudly. He always seemed to like Light the best because of his brains. Next to Tres, seeing as the man viewed Tres as his son. Since he repairs and made him into what Tres is today. "And hearing this I jumped at the opportunity to test a new invention of mine."

"A new invention?" Light asked warily. The man may be a genius. But it was no secret that his inventions will probably work for a minute then end up a disaster. Whether an explosion or a bad side effect.

"Yes. I shall demonstrate it when the time comes." The room slowly darkened and a spotlight turned on. "Oh, the show is starting." A young woman appeared in the spotlight, with long black hair that even though it was put up, reached the floor, she wore a dress that was long but barely covered her large breasts. 'Really?' Light couldn't help but think. 'Why do all women insist on wearing such revealing clothes?' She also had pearls wrapped around her arms, seamed at the top of her dress, also around her neck, which Light couldn't help but note that if you pulled a strand of pearls it would choke her.

"She is a prodigy." William informed. "Very talented."

Then she began to sing. A soft soothing voice that sounded like it should sing lullabies. Ironically. Light looked around to see everyone staring as if enchanted.

"Abel, you're drooling." He heard William say. Indeed Abel was like everyone else was staring with a sliver of drool coming down the side of his mouth.

Light turned back to the woman as she sang. _"Now be good children."_ Her mouth opened to reveal fangs. _"And go to sleep."_

'Fangs!" Esther thought

'Damn!' Light swore.

Everyone started swaying and dropping like flies. "Urgh. Father." Esther drowsily said. Before falling down asleep. Even the professor was already asleep on the table.

'This is not good.' Light thought as he started to fall asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before his eyes completely was the woman heading toward Abel.

He shut his eyes.

_The room was dark. Pitch black. Yet he knew it was a bedroom._

_Light looked around trying to figure out where he was._

_'Weird. I was just on the ship. How did I get here?'_

_He kept trying trying to get his eyes to adjust, trying to at least see _something. _He felt like this darkness was swallowing him whole. It was suffocating._

_A deep eerie chuckle pierced through the black. It was all too familiar. He turned his head and came face-to-face with himself. Or what he used to be when he was human._

_Kira._

_Light wasn't really scared Kira was going to take over him again. He wasn't fully human anymore. It is almost impossible to possess and control a Crusnik. But Kira has a home fort advantage over him right now. If there was going to be a fight, which is 99% going to happen, who knows what he can do._

"_You are more powerful now" Kira interrupted his thoughts with an evil smile. "More of a _God_." He narrowed his eyes at the entity's words. "Don't be ridiculous." Light said coldly, his amber eyes steely. "This power isn't for becoming a God and killing."_

_A harsh laugh was the reply. "I thought you were intelligent!" Kira mocked. "Taking that amazing power for granted." The entity stared at him intently with a slight mocking gleam in it's eyes. "What is with this change of thought? Thinking about the well being of those humans." Kira laughed manically. "I remember this one incident you try to forget."_

_Light froze. Kira saw that. And he laughed again._

"_Face it. I may not be urging you to kill criminals, but you will kill no matter what." Kira kept on going. And Light couldn't come up with any words to defend himself. Because he actually felt that it was saying the truth. No matter what he was, he always caused mass destruction killed so many people._

"_You may see yourself as a killer. But I see the genuine good in you."_

_That didn't come from either of their mouths. It was a female voice. And all too familiar to Light. Words and all. Light erupted in the room, engulfing everything in it's brightness._

_Kira was screaming in pain. Light noticed it was actually burning him. Like a vampire, it's skin creating embers and ugly red sores popping up. The entity was scratching at it's skin. Which was not helping instead the skin was peeling and the burns increasing. It wasn't long before there was nothing left but ash and embers._

_Light stared. Then noticed a see through silhouette of the woman he loves, looking at him with soft eyes. "You will always be a good guy in my eyes. No matter what." _

_Light was speechless. _

_Then she was gone._

Light opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed he was on the floor of the cruise ship.

"Ah. The first one up." Light looked up and noticed William looking at him. Also noticed his brother and the nun were stirring. Waking up from their slumber. But everyone else were still in a deep sleep.

"Professor, what happened? How are we waking so soon?" Light asked in confusion. The genius just smiled at him. "I'll explain in a moment. But we need to hurry and find Tres."

"That's right!" Abel suddenly awoke and shouted. "He went after the siren alone!" The priest suddenly dashed out of the room. The Professor turned to Light, after watching Abel run recklessly out.

"It seemed you were having an interesting dream." William noted. Light looked confused. "What do you mean?" The Professor just looked up thoughtfully. "Oh, its just that you kept making noises like you were in extreme pain. But then when you were about to wake up." William cut off, looking at Light this time. "You smiled. A smile that I have never seen on you before." Light widened his eyes. The man spoke again. "Well we should be off." He clapped his hands. Went and helped the nun up and started walking.

Light got up and followed. 'You are so strong that you destroyed Kira. An entity that I couldn't even fight back verbally.'

-04-

Once everyone was outside, William picked up Tres's severed arm that was on deck. While Abel and Tres argued in the water. Light ended up going in the water and dragging them on the life boat they had lowered.

"Father Tres." Esther said with guilt in her voice. "Your arm. That wound was from when you shielded me."

"It does not matter." Tres monotones. "I am a machine, therefore I feel no pain and can be fixed."

"Yeah, but I am the one that has to go through the trouble fixing you." Professor muttered.

Before anything else was said. A clawed hand came up and grabbed the silver haired priest and dragged him under the water. "Father Nightroad!" Esther screamed. Light dived in after him. When he swam down he noticed the woman had more of a shark tale then the mermaid fins in fairy tales. Also a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"The ocean floor is beautiful." The mermaid said to Abel, not noticing Light coming over. "You will go down there no matter wh-" Her head jerked back and she let go of the priest when Light viciously kicked her in the face. "Light?" Abel tried to say in the water. Which is pretty difficult.

She looked murderous now. "I was just gonna allow you to simply drown. But now you don't deserve it." her face twisted. "Instead I will rip you apart and feed you too the sea life!" She started coming at them. 'I'm going to need to change for this.' Light thought. It looked like Abel was thinking the same then.

Their teeth started to sharpen and lips turning purple, as they began to transform. Then there was a disturbance. A giant metal came out and grabbed the siren. All three were shocked. It was a giant robot! Well it was until it collapsed. They felt a part of the robot knock against them and bring them to the surface. Luckily the mermaid was still in it's grasp, with no hope of escape.

"Eek! Professor!" Abel squeaked as he dangled from the other hand of the robot upside down.

"I assume this is the new invention you were speaking of?" Light asked. He was more comfortable than his brother since he wasn't dangling. The inventor looked distraught. "I don't know what happened! Did a school of fish move in while it was sleeping?" he threw his head back. "I put so much thought and care in my child!" Light sweat dropped.

"_Oh, there you are."_

"What?" Everyone questioned, as a large shadow casted over the ship. The Iron Maiden.

"_What is that mess?" _Kate asked about the robot that was in pieces. "Oh, that is a creation I made for the Iron Maiden. It would be a great addition." "_Denied!" _Kate interrupted. _"Oh. Are you the new novice? Sister Esther? I'm sorry to leave you in the hands of the idiot priests." _

"H-hey!" Abel stammered. Light face faulted. She better not be talking about him. A rope ladder came down. Light was the first one on and climbed quickly up. He wouldn't put it past Sister Kate to start moving before everyone was inside.

He climbed in and walked to the lounge area. It hasn't changed since he had been gone. The same couch and comfortable carpet. Light went to one of the large windows, looking in the horizon as the sun sets. It was beautiful.

"Well, It's nice we can finally relax after that whole fiasco." Light turned to see the Professor walk up and stand beside him. "It must have been nice while you were a human and not do all those tiring, life threatening mission." William turned to him with what seemed to be a knowing glint in his eye. The man really was a genius. But Light wanted to be sure the man was talking about Kira.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned before saying. "I get the feeling you are meaning more than what your saying." The professor still just smiled and looking at him with that knowing gleam. "I made a new invention while you were gone. It can track and tell what the person is doing if you put their name in." He turned his head for a moment. "It exploded after a couple of minutes." he looked back at Light. "But I saw something interesting before that happened. You were at your desk writing in a notebook while watching the news." he continued. "At first I thought it was nothing...then I saw your eyes. They were almost glowing red, not the red of a Crusnik. While laughing kind of evilly." The looked at him for an explanation.

Light looked out the window. He knew he had to tell someone eventually. "I assume you know about Kira?"

"Of course. I made sure to do my research. Had a suspicion you were the killer that mysteriously gave heart attacks to criminals." Light must have had his shame show because the inventor immediately stated. "I know you aren't Kira or evil. Anymore. The Light I know wouldn't do anything like that." The Professor smiled fondly at him. "I can tell you are guilty about what happened. It isn't your fault."

Light smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

"No problem. But you know you are going to have to tell Abel."

"I know I will tell him soon." The Professor nodded. "I understand." Screams started coming from outside from the rope ladder.

Speak of the devil.

"I'll go see to Abel." Light said as he headed toward the screams of his brother. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a figure against the wall, staring at him with black eyes.

**Sorry for the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Vatican in sight. We will be landing shortly."_

The two geniuses looked up from their chess game at the announcement. William sighed before smiling.

"Well, I guess we can finish the match some other time." They gathered up the pieces and put the board away. Light stretched, it was strange, but it actually felt like he was returning home. It didn't feel like the house he lived in as a human. There was an actual feeling he got that made the Vatican his home.

Light walked to where Abel and Esther stood. The girl looked out the window with big blue eyes filled with awe. He couldn't blame her. The Vatican is huge, and also has really beautiful scenery, for a city. Almost as beautiful as the New Human Empire.

As the Iron Maiden II began to descend, the group started walking to the exit. The professor talking about inventions he plans on working on as soon as he gets to his lab. Which with each one he mentions Light makes mental notes on where to be when each one backfires. The brunette looked towards Esther, who seemed excited, nervous, determined, and a couple of other emotions. Which is understandable, seeing this is going to be a completely new chapter in her life.

Abel and to a smaller extent Light rushed out the door when it opened. It was strange, but during that whole flight Light just felt like there were eyes on him. It wasn't the others, he could sense that much. So it was a relief to get out of there. He mentally shook his head, there was no need to dwell on it anymore. He regained his composure and turned to look at the others.

The goof was sprawled on the concrete, probably tripped or something. Esther was stepping out from the Iron Maiden. She probably had to work up the courage to step out, into her new life. After her was the professor, who stepped out and a let in a deep breath and exhaled in relief.

"Its good to be back." He nudged Abel with his foot. "Abel, time to get up. We need to report to the Cardinal." The words seemed to get him moving, he was up on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Ah..Ah! That's right!" Abel started scrambling to what appeared to be the building where the Cardinal resided. The group just stared after him, most with amused expressions. Tres cut in.

"Sister Esther." he stated. "You will be starting your training first thing in the morning."Esther snapped her head to the robot man, straightening her back.

"Oh! Yes! I understand!"

"I will be escorting you to the room you will be staying at." With that the man started walking away. With Esther scrambling after him. Professor smiled after them.

"I think she will be just fine." Light nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. During our travel together she has shown promise. Once she gets done with her training she will become a good asset to the Vatican.

With that they started heading in the direction the bumbling priest set off to. William started another conversation.

"I'd hate to bring this up but I want to ask something about your time as Kira." Light looked at him. The man did seem slightly guilty about bringing it up again. So how can Light bring up the anger when the person actually meant what they said? Light sighed.

"Alright. What is it?" Light asked and William actually looked surprised he wasn't biting off the man's head off. The inventor cleared his throat. "Well. It's about the police..." William trailed off, unsure how to ask. But Light knew what he was asking.

"You want to know if the police know my identity and are after me." There was that guilt again on his face, but also some relief that he didn't really ask. "Yes."

"I'm not angry that you're asking." Light reassured. "I understand why you are asking." He actually did. It would be an issue if the task force came here. Most of the issues though was about the well-being of the task force. Sure the Vatican name might be tarnished if word got out. But really it's not that big of a deal.

But that part of the world is oblivious on what is really going on. They don't know about the Methuselah. It is hard but the Vatican made sure if a Methuselah were to attack over there it would be covered as a terrorist attack. After the Methuselah was dealt with.

So if the task force were to come here. They would either get killed by the Vatican or a Methuselah. Even though he may have gotten shot by Matsuda...multiple times. He actually didn't want to see him or the others getting ripped apart. Not sure how he felt about that when it came to Near.

"Light?"

The professor snapped Light from his thoughts. He looked over to the professor, noting the questioning look in his eyes. How long was he spacing out?

"Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." The professor nodded in understanding. "I understand. Now about the police?"

"I'm ashamed to say, but at the last minute my identity was revealed to the police." The professor nodded his head. "Is it just a group? Or more?"

"The task force that was working to defeat Kira and discovered me has only three people now." Light looked to the front as he revealed about this part. "But there is also members of this group called the SPK with a highly intelligent detective as the leader." William looked thoughtful again.

"That is going to be more of an issue. But nothing we can't handle." They nodded in agreement at that. The professor asked something else.

"So you died?" That slightly startled the brunette. "What?" The professor had to smile a little at his reaction. Since it's not everyday you get this kind of response from Light. That bug eyed startled look.

"Well, we told you before, n the day we made you human." he paused for a moment, most likely reminiscing. "That the nanomachines will reawaken from their dormant state if we activate it...or if you die." Light felt slightly embarrassed and shocked. He actually forgot about that. Of course he had never had the time to think about it.

"I did die." Now it was his time to reminisce. "The SPK backed me into a corner. There was no way of denying the fact I was Kira anymore." Light looked down. "I went crazy. And short story short, I was shot multiple times, then ran to an abandoned warehouse and I died." The professor looked sympathetic.

"That's a horrible way to go then awaken to." Light nodded again. William cleared his throat again.

"Well, anyway, another invention I was planning on working on is a little bit like the one I used to see what you were doing as a human." he smiled, his smile he gets when he has a big idea. "Except it will be used to keep an eye on the SPK and Task Force." Light smiled.

"That is very much appreciated." his smile turned into a smirk. "But just come and tell me. I'm not gonna stand near that invention at the risk of an explosion."

The man looked indignant. He looked like he was about to retort, until they arrived at their destination. Light smiled again.

"Lets get this over with." He knocked.

"Enter."

**That's all for now. Sorry there wasn't any action in here. Also I apologize for the delay, to anyone who was waiting.**

**Thank you BlueWings900 and sabakulotus144 for the Reviews!**

**Also thanks for the people who favorited!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: _

"_Lets get this over with." He knocked._

"_Enter."_

The two men entered the room.

The office for the leader of the AX is nothing spectacular. The carpet had a simple design to it. The walls weren't white like one would expect, just a professional brown with a large window with the sun's rays shining through. There were also bookshelves, coffee tables, some plants, and of course the big desk. Where a beautiful blonde woman was currently sitting at.

Caterina Sforza, the leader of the AX, who had long blonde hair that was in huge curls and blue eyes that could penetrate you if she wished. She has an intimidating aura about her that earned her the nickname "the woman of steel". Though she is only like that when she has to be, which is pretty much all the time, she also has a couple of soft spots in her heart.

Like him and Abel, who knew her since she was a child, when his brother saved her from a group of Methuselah. The other person was her little brother who is the pope. She is like a mother hen when it comes to her kid brother, never leaving his side and making sure he is healthy.

Thinking about this sibling love causes a pang in Light's heart. Thinking about his sibling bond, not really about with Abel. But with Sayu, his sister from when he was living as a human. He felt guilty, because of him becoming Kira she was kidnapped by Mello and his mafia, then she lost her father not long after. And now she thinks he is dead too. Even though he hasn't been with her as long as with Abel, or his sister. He still cared for her.

"Light?"

Sforza's voice broke into his thoughts. He's been doing that a lot lately. He looked toward her, he could see a hint of concern in her eyes but it wasn't in plain sight. Light mentally shook his head.

"Forgive me for spacing out." he said politely. "What were you saying?" The woman smiled at this.

"Polite as always." She shook her head in an affectionate way. "I was saying it is good to have you back. And I'm glad you were able to get back."

Light smiled back. But decided not to comment on that.

"So...I hope nothing too bad has happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Caterina got a teasing glint in her eye. "Though Abel was a little bit more hard to handle while in your absence." Light smirked. Abel was sputtering.

"Wh-wha-what?! I was not! I wasn't any different than I have been!" he tried to defend himself. Both Caterina and Light smirked at him.

"Oh has he now?" Light asked. "I was worried about that. Seeing as I'm the only one that is always around to make sure he doesn't screw up too badly." The woman's smirk got wider in amusement. His brother was becoming red faced.

"Screw up too badly?! Th-that's not true! I don't need Light to watch me!" Light decided to spare his brother the embarrassment by replying. So he decided to get back on topic.

"Well it's good to be back." Light said, his tone turning serious. "I'm sure there are some things I need to be filled in so far. Like this radical faction." Hearing this Caterina also got a serious face, along with everyone else in the room.

"Yes. They call themselves the Rosenkreuz Orden." She narrowed her eyes. "They have just began to make their move just recently."

"I see." Light said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I imagine that their intentions are one to be worried about." It wasn't a question. The Vatican wouldn't bother if the faction wasn't a threat. Caterina, to Light's shock, looked hesitant to tell him. He glanced at Abel, whose jaw was clenched. Even the professor looked slightly uncomfortable. The blond woman took a deep breath before responding.

"It is something to worry about." She replied. "The Order wants to...start another war between Terran and Methuselah."

Light's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. What? Start another war? Why? Memories of Armageddon flashed through his mind. The smell of blood that was spilled everywhere, the empty eyes of the dead, and the screams. The screams of pain and despair from the victims whether they were dying or had a loved one die before them.

And some group. Order. Wanted to bring that back?

No. He won't allow it!

Light looked at Miss Caterina again. With a determined light in his eyes.

"That is something to worry deeply about." he narrowed his eyes. "But it is guaranteed that it will never happen under my watch. If this Order wants a war, they will have to kill me first." he spoke those words as fierce as he meant it. Fierce and true. They looked at him with wide eyes.

Caterina smiled. "Well said. Don't worry we fully intend to put an end to this." She got her business face back and turned to the Professor. "Wordsworth, I have been reported that you have the mermaid in custody? Can you see to to it she is moved to a secure confinement cell?"

The man snapped out of his daze. "Ah! Yes of course." he walked to the door shouting a "Have a good evening!" behind him.

She then turned to Father Nightroad. "Abel, why don't you go and see if the new sister is feeling at home?" It was in the form of a question but really an order. Abel looked like he wanted to object, but one glare from the 'woman of steel' sent him off.

Once he was out the door Caterina sighed. She turned to Light now.

"Now that everyone else is gone you can fill me in on what happened in your absence." Light sighed, since he knew what she wanted to talk about. Of course she would know. You can't hide anything from her. His brother learned that the hard way. At least they were going to talk about it alone.

"I figured you would want to talk with me about my screw up." Caterina looked at him in confusion and curiosity. "Light, what happened? How did that happen?" Light looked down feeling ashamed then looked back up at her.

"I can understand why you are confused about why I did what I did." he sighed again. "I didn't predict something like that would happen either." The beautiful woman nodded her head for him to continue. So he did, Light inhaled. "It was a typical day for me while in my human state, I was in school looking out the window, bored out of my mind." Caterina looked amused at this. "While I was looking out the window I noticed something fall from the sky. It was a notebook."

Miss Sforza arched an eyebrow at this. "A notebook, you say?" Light nodded. "I know it is strange. But yes a notebook just fell from out of nowhere."

"I see. Please continue."

"Well, after school I went outside to check it out. It was just a simple black notebook that had the words 'Death Note' in white letters."

"Interesting. So was the notebook some kind of weapon?"

"Yes." Light confirmed, he was actually feeling like a weight was coming off his shoulders. I guess telling people what you feel guilty about does make you feel better. "The notebook worked like this: if you write somebodies name and you know their face, they will die of a heart attack in forty seconds." The woman's eyes widened.

"That's astounding. Can you make them die in any other ways?" she asked, this was quite a power to have. It would be terrible if it went into the wrong hands. Just look at the damage Human Light did. Light nodded his head at the question. "Within reason, yes you can."

"That is quite a power to wield." she commented, which Light had to nod at in agreement. Now here was the shameful part.

"Like you said it is an extraordinary power to have." he continued in a regretful tone. "And that power corrupted my human mind. Making me believe I was some kind of _God._" Light spat out the last word in disgust. Caterina looked at him in sympathy and understanding. Which mind you is a rare thing.

"The human mind can be easily corrupted. Especially if a human is given something very powerful, whether a position or a weapon." Informed Caterina, to tell him humans are weak and that she understood why Light would think like that as a human. Without saying it directly.

"I see." That was the only words Light could get out. He was shocked, instead of disappointment and ridicule. He was getting understanding. The leader of the AX seemed to notice that because she smiled in amusement. "Now why don't you continue with the rest of the story?"

"Yes." And he did. He told her about Ryuk, L's live broadcast trap, his actual confrontation, meeting the ditzy blonde Misa, to his confinement where he gave up his memories and started working side-by-side with L. Literally. Which got an amused look from the woman.

Light's throat started to get dry when it came to the part where he successfully killed L. That was one of his biggest regrets. He had to take a few moments before continuing.

He didn't go into much detail after that. Other than the important stuff like Near's introduction along with Mello and his mafia goons. How the mafia kidnapped Sayu, and his 'father' dieing soon afterwords. Eventually he managed to finish with his 'death' in the abandoned warehouse.

There was a small pause before it was broken. "So that is how your nanomachines activated again."

"Yes, it was quite painful to be honest." Light said awkwardly. He hates it when he doesn't know what to say. He is now just going to keep his mouth shut and see what she will say. He is not going to admit that his heart started pounding when she cleared her throat.

"Well I admit you did cause quite a mess." Light couldn't help but flinch at those words. But didn't say anything. "And we will need to keep an eye on the police in that area when they start searching for you." If you notice she didn't say 'if' she said _when _they start searching for him.

"Yes, the professor said he is going to make an invention that is supposed to keep an eye on them." Light informed, but he still couldn't help but cringe at the thought. The other seemed to share the same feelings, seeing she is already getting a tired look in her eye.

"As painful as it might get it's our best option." she told him with a sigh. But she regained composure again, looking like she just thought of something.

"I assume Abel doesn't know yet?" she asked seriously. Light nodded his head. "I have only talked about it with you and the professor." "I see. You are going to have to tell him sometime."

"I know. I will tell him when the time is right." Caterina nodded her approval. "Good. I have nothing else that I need to ask about so you are free to go." Light bowed, old habits die hard. And walked out the door.

It should be around dinner time so he might as well head towards the dining hall. It was a quiet walk the whole way before he reached the door and entered the large cafeteria. It hasn't changed much either. And luckily the food isn't like the food in a school's cafeteria. It actually tastes really good, he was also happy to notice they had small bags of potato chips today.

Once he got his food he started looking around for a head of silver hair. Light knows that the priest wouldn't dare miss a meal. And low and behold there he was with a big pile of food. He started walking over unnoticed by the man who was stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk, causing the people around to stare in horror or amusement.

He sat himself down across from Abel who just now noticed him.

"Ah! Light, there you are!" he exclaimed, causing bits of food to hit Light, who just wiped it off with a sigh. He is too used to this.

"How many times were you told not talk with your mouth full?" The human chipmunk swallowed the food in one gulp. How does he not choke? That is the question.

"You were gone for a long time. Was Miss Caterina asking about your time as a human?" Abel asked, taking a drink of water. Light was eating his food at a normal pace, while the other was back too stuffing his face.

"Yes, she wanted some details on what happened." Light looked at his brother carefully. "She also wanted to talk about Kira." Abel stopped eating and looked at him.

"Kira? Isn't that the mysterious killer? He scares me." Light chuckled.

"Yeah."

Light couldn't tell him now. He doesn't know how to tell him. 'Yeah, he is scary. By the way I'm Kira. I know that I swore to protect all humans no matter who they are but. Oops.' That is not what he wants to tell him. Especially in this cafeteria that is packed with people.

So they just started talking about different things until they were done eating and were ready for sleep. They trudged to the dorms and finally got to their room. Yes they were roommates, but someone has to put up with Abel's snoring.

Once inside Abel just crashed on his bed and was out like a light. No pun intended. While Light took off his shoes and started putting on his night clothes. He laid down in his bed, listening to the snores echoing around the room, which was actually soothing.

Like everyone else, lying in bed trying to fall asleep is the time where Light thinks about things. Right now Light was thinking about two main things. How to tell his brother that he was that crazy mass murderer with the delusion that he was a God. The second was Near and the task force. There was no doubt that they will not rest until they find him. But they can't let that happen.

Light sighed, everything is now so complicated. He would ask that famous question. 'What else could go wrong?' But he didn't want to jinx himself.

Just as he thought that he sees a figure standing in the room. Ready for action, Light sprung from the bed in a heartbeat and was on his feet. But he doesn't see anything. He doesn't even feel a presence. But he knew he saw someone there. But only seen it enough to know it had a white T-shirt on.

Reluctantly he got back in bed. He looked around carefully again before laying down and letting sleep overtake him.

**I guess Light jinxed himself.**


	9. Chapter 9

_3 Months Later_

Light leaned back in his chair, enjoying the silence of the library with a book in his hand, relaxing and enjoying the peace while it lasted. It has been pretty busy in the months he has been back. Not long after he first arrived Caterina started sending him on missions with Abel. Nothing that wouldn't last more than a few days. But that doesn't mean that it wasn't stressful. If he wasn't on a mission he would be researching on the Order.

In fact it was the first thing he did after his first night here. He also asked Abel if he encountered any members of the Order. In response Abel told him what happened in Istavan. His meeting with a man named Dietrich Von Lohengrin.

Light recognized that name from when Esther called him that on the train. Abel did admit that him and Dietrich looked a lot alike. But the silver haired man also assured that you can still tell the two apart.

'I didn't believe that Dietrich was you for a second!' the goof exclaimed. But Light wanted to be sure so he went to find Esther when she was on a break from her training. When he found her he asked her about this man.

_Flashback:_

"_Hello, Esther." Light said as he walked up to the red headed girl sitting on a fountain. When she looked at him he noticed that she doesn't get that startled look in her eye when she sees him anymore. That's a relief._

"_Hello, Father Nightlord." Esther smiled in greeting. "Is there something you needed?" she asked as Light sat next to her at the fountain. He knew this is going to be a difficult conversation for her, but it needed to happen. _

"_Yes, actually." Light kept his face as comforting as possible. "I need to ask you something about Dietrich." _

_Immediately after Light said that name Esther stiffened, so badly you probably think she was a board that looked like a human. Guilt filled his chest at her reaction. But he couldn't stop now. In an attempt to comfort her, he took her hand and squeezed._

"_I'm sorry." said Light, looking genuinely sincere. "But you are the only one with the answers to my questions and I really need the answers." he can't believe he was going to admit this. But Esther still looked hesitant. "I'm worried." Esther's eyes widened._

"_Worried?" Esther asked a hint of concern in her eyes. "About Dietrich?"_

"_Yes." Light confirmed. God. He wasn't used to telling how he feels. "It's mostly about your reaction to me when you first met." The nun got a confused look, obviously trying to think on what she did that made him worried. Then got a defeated look._

"_You called me Dietrich when we first met." Light clarified. "Then afterword it took you a while to look at me without a startled, wary look in your eyes." Light had to fight a smile at her embarrassed look. She also had a look of realization, like she understood why he was concerned. She wouldn't look him in the eye when she started talking._

"_I don't know if you have seen a picture of him. But you two do look a lot alike." she admitted. "That day when you walked into our car I honestly thought you were him."_

"_I see." Light sighed. With this knowledge he can already predict the troubles he is going to face. It's going to be hard to catch Dietrich when other people are attacking Light, thinking _he _is Dietrich. It was as if Esther read his mind because she quickly reassured him. _

"_But don't worry it's not like you guys look _completely _alike." She was looking at him now. "Like your eyes, Dietrich's has a cold look in his. He could act like he cares about you but his eyes, if you look close enough, will be uncaring." That hit a little to close to home for Light. "His hair is slightly longer, and his face although you both have the same youthful look." She was analyzing his face as she was making the comparison. "You have more of an eternal youth to yours." There is irony in that phrase. "His face is also longer." That puts a funny picture in your head. "He doesn't have the same muscle build either. He is more stick like." Esther finished. _

_Light nodded, he was feeling slightly better now. "This puts me at ease a little bit. One more question."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is there anything about him I should be aware of?"_

_Esther put a finger to her chin. "Well for one he is very manipulative." Again, hits right at home. "He is also like a puppet master, he can use strings to control things to control people or objects." Light nodded. "That's all I can really think of." _

"_Okay, thank you for answering my questions." Light smiled. Which caused the nun to blush. "Oh! It was no problem! I'm glad I could help."_

_End Flashback_

Light sighed as he put down his book. He couldn't concentrate on it after having these thoughts. Although Esther pointed out the differences between them, how much they are alike worries him. Personalty wise the most. Esther didn't know him during his time as a human. So she didn't know how manipulative he used to be or how he saw people as tools rather than humans.

Light jumped when he saw the figure out of the corner of his eye. Yes, not _a _figure, but _the _figure. Ever since the first night he was here, this figure, or apparition if you will, would just appear randomly, at first it was just at night after his brother fell asleep. But now it was anytime, no matter if it was day or night, or no matter where he was. But it would always happen if he was alone or at night when he was the only one awake in his room.

Also, even though he has been getting glimpses of this apparition for three months. He can't describe what it looks like. Only the fact that it has a white shirt on. Which also leaves him with a disturbing thought of _who _it is.

He has been trying to deny his theory of who he thinks this apparition is for a long time. Yet, it was the only one that made since. Could it be? But it couldn't be possible. But he saw him as he was dying on the staircase. But that could have been a hallucination. But deep inside he didn't think it was a hallucination. So could it be him?

Could this be L?


	10. Chapter 10

Two more months have passed. There has been no further progress on getting a better view of the apparition. Which means he has yet to confirm his suspicion on whether it is L or not. It is still the same thing, this figure will only show up when he is alone and he would only see it out of the corner of his eye.

If this really was L, then he would reveal himself when he felt like it. More namely when Light will least expect it. This is just another game for the detective. But Light is not going to get pulled along with whatever he/it has planned. He is 900 years old for God's sake! He will not be easily manipulated. He is almost positive when the time comes, when L will take this a step further. Light will not fall for whatever he has planned. He has more control when it comes to childish behavior now. Thanks to the bumbling priest, who has been his brother for centuries. So he will be ready.

Light nodded resolutely to himself. He was just strolling around outside enjoying the sun. Though the summer heat he could have done without. The Vatican uniform keeps you warm in the winter, but think you are going to have heat stroke in the summer. And no there was no summer uniform.

But thankfully his body is adapting to wearing this outfit in the heat. So right now he can enjoy the beautiful scenery, without drowning in his sweat.

In a bit he should head over to the Graduation Hall. Today is a big day for a certain red headed girl. Esther has, after five months, finished her training. She is an official sister of the church, and will soon be heading out on missions. With Abel and himself with her, of course. So Light is planning to head over to congratulate her. Like Abel, Light has grown rather fond of her, not romantically, but like a little sister. He is not going to say daughter, because that makes him feel old. Not to mention he physically looks like he is twenty-five. So it's just weird to think of her as a daughter. It's okay for Abel too think like that.

"Fa-father Nightlord!" A female voice shouted. Light turned to see a young girl with short light brown hair coming towards him. He recognized her as Sister Elise.

"I have been searching for you everywhere." She panted. Light raised a brow.

"Oh? What for?" he asked. The girl finally caught her breath.

"Professor Wordsworth sent me to find you. He looked really excited." Light tilted his head. She continued. "He told me to tell you, that he finished the invention?" Light's eyes widened a bit. But then looked cautious.

"Has he tested it out yet or is he waiting for me to come?" he asked warily. He remembered the first time the man claimed that it was complete. The explosion left them both covered in soot along with the professor getting an earful from Kate.

Elise gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. But I'm not sure." Light sighed. Accepting whatever it is too come. Apparently the congrats is going to have to wait.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me." he said politely and started walking.

"No problem." she said as she went the opposite direction. Another thing he liked about the Vatican. The women here, although they still blush and flirt, aren't as clingy to him. No matter how good looking he is. Unlike everywhere else he has been where they would not leave him alone.

Light made it to the building where the Professors office was located in and went inside. The hallways were a little bit dark, like they were trying to add to his wariness. Curse you, hallways.

He approached the designated door and knocked. He heard a bit of shuffling before a 'come in' was said. He opened the door and walked into an organized but messy room. The professor looked up and got an excited grin when he saw him.

"Great! You're finally here, Light!" he said enthusiastically as he cleared his desk of the books and test tubes in barely restrained excitement. Light couldn't help the small smile that came on his face. Then he remembered the situation he is in. His cautiousness came back full force.

"I was told you finished the invention?" asked Light rhetorically.

"I have. Which is why I told Elise to get you!" He didn't think it was possible for the man to look anymore excited.

"And...Have you made sure it works? Or are we doing a test run again?" Here was the question that would help him decide to stay or run for the hills. The professor must have noticed the wariness, because his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Don't worry, my boy. I have already tested it out." The professor hurriedly assured. "It works splendidly too!"

Light relaxed a little. He watched as the man picked up a machine with both hands from behind the desk and set it on top of it. The machine had a bunch of switches and buttons, he also noticed there was a decent sized screen to watch the person you were spying on.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Wordsworth, with an adoring gaze directed at the contraption.

"Uh sure." said Light.

"Well, let's start her up shall we?" Light braced himself as Wordsworth flipped up some switches and pushed some buttons. The machine gave a noise of starting up, not a 'I'm about to blow up noise'.

"Alright let me just set the coordinates of the area we want." The Professor got a look of concentration and glee as he typed what was required in. After a bit he got a satisfied look. "There! So is this Near an albino boy, Light?"

"Yes, that would be Near." Light confirmed, now completely relaxed since there was no sign of an explosion. The Professor smiled in satisfaction.

"Well then I got him right here on the screen if you would like to look." Light's eyes widened. He hurried over behind the desk to look into the screen. Sure enough there was Near in his usual crouch with his toy army soldiers in front of him. He also noticed Near wasn't alone the Task Force was there too.

"This is incredible." said Light, as he continued to stare in amazement. The professor has done it. And it was more than what he expected. The man truly was a genius, causes damage from malfunctions, but a genius.

"Isn't it?" The Professor said proudly. "It is just like this thing called 'Google Earth'. That is used over there in that part of the world. This machine sends a signal up to the satellite and to the area you have set the coordinates for." The Professor explained. "But as you can tell the signal is different, seeing as you are seeing inside the building from above, instead of just the rooftop. But that is just because I am a genius." The Professor finished explaining with a smug look. Light nodded with a smile.

"Does this get audio?" Asked Light. The Professor got a fake offended look.

"Why, Light, what kind of genius do you take me for? Of course it does!" Declared Wordsworth. He pressed a button and turned a knob. And there was sound. Both men listened intently at the conversation happening.

"_Near, it has been five months! And there has been no sign of Light's body!" Yelled Aizawa, looking very frustrated. "There is no way Light could have survived with those wounds and no treatment!"_

"_Then he is alive?" suggested Matsuda in a timid voice. Aizawa turned his head to the young man._

"_Of course not! It can't be possible!" yelled Aizawa. "You saw all that blood in that warehouse. He would have needed immediate medical attention. Yet, there has been no records of him in any of the hospitals."_

"_Aizawa, calm yourself." Near finally said, his voice still monotone. "It is quite a phenomena. Seeing as Light Yagami was seriously injured and there has been no sign of his body."_

_Aizawa glared at the albino boy. "Well, do you think one of his followers has tooken care of his wounds?"_

"_Perhaps." Near twirled his hair. "If it is one of his followers, then they would have needed to have needed to have good medical experience. To treat those bullet wounds. But there was no sign of anyone leaving the warehouse. Only Light Yagami entering."_

"_So what should we do now?" asked Matsuda._

_Near started moving the toy soldiers, separating them in different directions. "Light Yagami is smart. If he is still in the city, then he will not reveal himself until he knows we have stopped searching. But since there has been no hint that he is still in this city, we should start searching in the towns around here and see if anyone has seen him pass through or is housing him."_

_The group nodded and started to leave with determination in their steps. Soon it was just Near and his toys left._

"_Light Yagami." Near held a Light finger puppet. "You have done well hiding yourself. I commend you on that. But I will not stop until I find you and give you what you deserve."_

With that there was no need to keep watching. The Professor turned off the machine and looked at him. "Well, at least we know so far they are only looking in the towns outside the city you lived in. We got a while before they will even search this part of the world." Light nodded in agreement.

"Near will make sure he examines each town or place thoroughly before moving on. But we should still keep checking up on them as much as we can." said Light, as he started walking from behind the desk and to the door.

"You can guarantee that. I will be sure to inform you if they start moving again or caught a trail." said William as he put the machine on a shelf near the desk. Light said his thanks and left the room. Then exited the building.

Well now that this is done he can now head to the Graduation Hall. He hoped Esther was still there or he will have to say his congrats later. As he started getting closer to the Hall he started hearing shouting coming from, what he remembers, the fountain. Light headed towards the noise curiously.

When he got there he noticed Esther, his brother, and Tres. As he got closer to them he noticed that both Esther and Abel were all wet, with the former wearing Abel's uniform coat, looking a _little _angry.

"Well, it looks like you guys had an interesting time." said Light, making himself known. All three heads turned their attention to him.

"Hey, Light!" Said Father Nightroad, enthusiastically. "I was wondering where you were!" Light smiled.

"I had to do something first, I came here to give my congratulations to Esther for becoming an official sister. But it seems something interesting has happened."

"A vampire has broken out of the prison 15.2 minutes ago." Stated Tres, as Light's eyes widened at the words. "The offending vampire was exterminated 5 minutes ago."

"Oh, well I'm glad it was handled quickly." Said Light in relief. "But, why is Miss Esther wearing your coat, Abel?"

"Oh, during the conflict with the Methuselah, Miss Esther's habit was torn in a revealing way." Esther blushed in embarrassment at his words. Light turned to the nun.

"Well as long as you were not hurt. That's all that matters." Light smiled kindly, making Esther blush deepen. "Y-yes! No harm was caused to me! T-thank you, Father Nightlord!" Light nodded.

"I guess we should start heading back." said Light. "There should be a spare habit for you in your room, Miss Esther. And I'm pretty sure Miss Caterina will want to speak with us." Both the priest and nun nodded and the three started walking.

'Tres already left.' Light thought. 'He sure does move quietly for a robot.' As the three walked and messed around, Light saw it again out of the corner of his eye.

'No.' thought Light. He steeled himself to not try and look at it and just keep talking with the other two.

'I'm not going to try to catch you. You will have to come to me first, L'


End file.
